of boredom and whip cream
by stormblazers
Summary: henry gets bored pretty easily.


**a/n:** just some chenry fluff for the day. or tbh just henry, ray, and charlotte slacking off their job and being cute little dorks c:

* * *

Henry sighed, bored out of his mind. It was another day of work and so far there was no crime that needed to be resolved.

So here he was, standing in front of the screens next to Ray. Schwoz had gone out on some date and wouldn't return until later that night and Charlotte still hadn't arrived.

The blonde-haired teen scrolled through games on his phone, none of them peaking his interest at the moment.

Ray, on the other hand, was eyeing the cheese pizza he had just ordered. Of course, he hadn't offered any to Henry.

"Can I have a slice?" Henry piped up, seeing that the older male was making no progress in consuming the pizza.

"No." Ray responded flatly, finally grabbing a slice and stuffing it in his mouth.

"So you're really going to eat that whole pie by yourself?" Henry questioned in slight disbelief.

"Yup." Ray somehow managed to finish the slice in a matter of thirty seconds before going back to stare at the remaining pizza.

Henry pouted before shifting his gaze to the tubes as he heard someone come down.

It was Charlotte, and Henry noticed that she had a brace around her left ankle.

"Charlotte! What happened to you?" he exclaimed, rather concerned as he began walking over to her.

Ray, on the other hand, didn't show much worry, just simply took another bite out of his pizza and asked, "Is this why you're late to work?"

"I sprained my ankle at cross country practice," Charlotte explained with a hint of irritation. "And yeah, that's why I'm late."

She took a step forward and yelped as she tripped, but Henry quickly raced forwards and caught her before she fell.

He chuckled, getting her back onto her feet. "Be careful."

"I know," Charlotte mumbled, brushing off her shirt. "Thanks. It just really hurts. I think I made it worse by walking here." she said, doing air quotes on the walking part.

"Then why did you come to work in the first place? You should've been at home resting!" Henry chided lightly.

"He has a point." Ray piped in, finally taking his gaze off the pizza and spinning around on his chair to face them.

"I wasn't going to skip work just because of some stupid sprain. I'm fine, honestly," Charlotte limped over to the couch, nearly tripping again, but this time she managed to grab onto the edge to stop herself from falling.

"Okay, maybe not." she cast a sheepish smile.

"I'm shocked at how you even managed to get here." Henry commented to himself.

He then gave his girlfriend a sympathetic look. "You should really get some rest, though. Your injury isn't going to heal by you working yourself out."

Charlotte looked like she was about to object, but obviously thought the better of it and gave a small nod.

"I know, I know," she sighed. "I guess I did make it worse...I'll just lie down on the couch. But if _anything_ happens, I'm going to know about it."

"Oh, you will," Ray told her, looking back at the screens. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright, then." Charlotte seemed satisfied and settled down on the couch.

Henry, now bored all over again, went back to where he had been sitting and began fiddling with a pencil, letting out a small yawn.

—

"Wow, am I really _that_ boring? I need to work on my game when we have no crime to stop." Ray's voice cut through Henry's nap and he woke up with a start.

"Um...sorry?" Henry mumbled sleepily, lifting his head and rubbing his eyes. He hadn't even realized that he had drifted off. "How long was I asleep?"

"Ten minutes, give or take." Ray answered.

Henry looked up at Ray to find the brunette now about to dig into a cream pie. The pizza from before was no where in sight.

"Really? Now you're going to eat that whole pie?" Henry grumbled, walking over next to him.

"I'm hungry!" Ray retorted, grabbing a fork and stuffing himself with a mouthful of pie.

"Well, can I have some pie?"

"No."

"You're ridiculous."

Henry quickly snatched up the pie and smashed it in Ray's face.

Ray let out a yelp of surprise, reaching for a napkin to wipe off the cream on his face.

"I don't like you anymore." he growled, looking at his ruined pie.

Henry shot him a smirk and looked back at where Charlotte had been resting on the couch, noticing that she had dozed off.

A cheeky grin formed on his face as he thought of an idea.

"Hey Ray," Henry nudged his boss. "I've got an idea to cure my boredom. I'm going to play a little prank on Charlotte..." he began.

"Pulling a prank on your girlfriend, eh? Don't you think that's a little mean considering she just sprained her ankle?" Ray questioned as he continued to wipe off the cream.

"It'll just be a harmless little prank. One of the oldest in the books. You know I would never hurt Charlotte." Henry responded reassuringly with a wave of his hand.

Then the silly expression returned to his face.

"Got any whip cream?"

—

Henry quickly tip-toed over to Charlotte, who was still fast asleep on the couch.

He got out the whip cream he had stolen from Ray's fridge (he hadn't felt like asking Ray for shaving cream) and sprayed the cream onto her hand, careful not to wake her up.

Henry giggled and got out a feather, tickling Charlotte's nose with it.

Suddenly a hand shot out and the next thing Henry knew, he was covered in whip cream and there was a burst of laughter from Charlotte.

"You...you were awake?!" Henry squeaked out, completely nonplussed.

"Yeah, you're really loud," Charlotte said, amusement lighting up her gaze as she sat up. "I overheard your little prank and decided to give you a taste of your own medicine by pretending to be asleep."

"My prank sounds so cheesy when you put it that way." Henry whined, licking off some of the cream.

"I suppose it does." Charlotte joked, wiping some of the cream off of Henry's face with her hand.

Henry chuckled and cleaned the rest of it off with a tissue. "Then I'll be a nice boyfriend and make it up to you by watching a movie with you." he told Charlotte as he settled down on the couch next to her and switched on the TV.

"I'll like that." Charlotte smiled as Henry wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

—

Ray walked into the room from taking a shower a few minutes later, looking at the two teens cuddling on the couch and watching a movie.

"Well isn't this a cute sight," he said, startling both Henry and Charlotte.

Seeing the two glares that followed, Ray lifted his hands up and cast an innocent look. "What? Did I ruin the moment?" he teased.

Henry let out a small laugh. "Shut up, Ray."


End file.
